Wish
by Irish Shift
Summary: What happens when Videl finds out a secrete that her father has kept hidden from her her whole when she finds out that he isnt her Biological father that she isnt even human when she makes a wish that could possibly give new life to the sayian race
1. Discoveries

Wish  
=+=new point of view

' speaker change

Wish

Chapter 1 Discovery

"Videl's POV"

"Honestly why can't those annoying reporters learn to show up at a decent hour!" I grumble to myself as I walk back up to my room annoyed having spent the last half-hour getting rid of a few reporters who had shown up at the door hoping to interview her father. "It was close to midnight for Kami's sake!" I growled to myself as I turned the corner into the hall my room was in.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" I hear my father Hercule tell someone in his study down the hall from me. "The pills are having less and less effect on Videl everyday!"

"what's dad still doing up?" I ask myself turning my head to look at the partially cracked room to my fathers office before stopping just outside of it.

"Try to calm down Mr. Satin" I hear my personal physician H. Copurus tell my father. "Remember I told you this when you adopted Videl, that the Pills would more than likely only temporarily suppress Videl's true appearance and abilities for a few years." tell my father and shocking me at the same time. "Frankly I'm surprised that those pills have worked for as long as they did Dr. Copurus" tells my father before continuing in a more subdued tone of voice. "Hercule look I'm sorry they were my friends too you know, and I know that they asked you to protect Videl from herself for as long as you could." the Dr says before pausing for a moment "but you're going to have to tell her I'm sorry there isn't anything else I can do."

"sigh I know Tenma, I know" I hear dad tell in a subdued voice. "Couldn't you raise the strength of the pills one last time?" I hear my dad ask the doctor in a tone of voice that bordered dangerously close to desperate.

No that's not right is it? Hercule may have been the man who raised me, but apparently he wasn't my real father.

"You know I can't do that Hercule I told you this last time that if I were to do that it would cause serious cellular damage to Videl to be honest I shouldn't have pushed it up the last time you asked me to!" The doctor tells Hercule. "So no I'm afraid I can't, not without seriously hurting Videl in the process. Honestly I've wonder how you've gotten her to take the pill for all of these years without her getting curious anyway?" Dr. Copurus ask Hercule.

"Heh I told her that they were a vitamin." Hercule tells him.

"So those 'vitamins' that he's been giving me all these years were actually pills made to suppress something in me?" I ask myself starting to get mad.

"By the way Hercule I did what you asked and analyzed the blood samples that you gave to me, and it turns out that the structure of their DNA and that of Videl's were almost a ninety-nine point nine eight percent match to the two eldest of them a ninety-nine point six to most of the rest and it's exactly Identical to the one that you think she likes Son Gohan I think his name was" I hear the Dr tell Hercule. "The odd thing is they DNA strands had four extra strands in the eldest two and there were two extra strands in the rest of the..."

"What!" I scream bursting into the study and cutting Dr. Copurus of before he could finish speaking walking with my fists clenched and trembling at my side until I stood in front of the man who had raised me. "Satin you have some serious explaining to do" I tell the man who for so long I had believed to be my father through gritted teeth.

"I think I'll be going now." Dr. Copurus says standing up and starting to edge towards the door. "Have fun Hercule".

"No Dr. Tenma I would prefer it if you would stay please." I tell him before turning to face him. "It's not you I'm annoyed with its my 'father'." I tell him saying father in a sarcastic tone.  
"Besides I need to know if what are you just told about me is true."I tell him "Do I really have Sayian blood in me?" I ask after turning to face the man who raised me.

"Well that's what your mother called her race." Hercule tells me.

"Wait a second if that's the case then why were you saying that I'm a full blooded Sayian" I ask him with a glare?

"We never knew your father so we just assumed that you were a full blooded Sayian." Hercule tells me shrugging.

"Why do you ask?" Dr. Copurus asks me the curiosity clearly evident in his voice.

"Well I ask because Gohan is only a half-sayian." I tell him turning back to face the Dr "So if my DNA structure matches his perfectly then wouldn't that make me a half-sayian?" I ask them both.

"That's Impossible." Dr. Copurus says with a confused look on his face. "Aside from a slight genetic mutation that both you and Gohan share you're DNA structures match that of his father's and Vageta Briefs DNA perfectly well aside from the fact that you're DNA doesn't share a mutation that the rest of the test subjects have." The Dr explains to me.

"I need to make a phone call." I tell them before turning away from them and storming out of the room. After leaveing the study I walk down the night darkened hallway turning on lights every so often as I go. After a couple minutes of walking I pull out my cell phone and call the Son residence and after a couple of rings Goten picks up the phone.

"Hello who is it?" Goten asks before yawning into the phone.

"Goten is your brother, or your father around I ask him?"

"Before I tell you, you have to tell me who you are" the boy tells me this time in a more playful then inquisitive tone of voice.

"Goten it's me Videl and its really important that I speak with your brother and or father." I hated myself for it but I started to cry as I said this.

"Ok Videl I'll get Gohan for you" Goten says.

"thank you Goten" I tell him "this really mea…."

"Ggoooohhhhaaannnn YOUR GIRLFRIENDS ON THE PHONE AND SHE SAYS THAT SHE NEEDS TO SPEAK TO YOU OR DAD SHE SAID ITS IMPORTANT AND SHE SOUNDS LIKE SHES CRYING." the nine year old boy yells cutting me off.

Gohan's POV

"What Videl CRYING!" It must've been something big if it shook her up enough to cry I thought to myself before getting up from the table. "Ok Goten tell her that I'll get dad and be over there in a few minutes" I tell my younger brother while looking over at my dad.

Dad just nods and grabs me by the shoulder of my shirt and using the instant-transmission teleports us to the front door of the Satin Mansion where we find Videl waiting with puffy eyes.

Videl's POV

"Thank you for coming you two" I tell them both as I lead them to my 'fathers' study I pause outside the door in the darkened hallway having turned the lights off as I came back towards the room with Goku and Gohan I hear Hercule talking with Dr. Copurus again.

"How long do we have before the effect of the last pill wears off of her" Hercule asks the Doctor?

"Well if she last took it when you say she did then it should only be a matter of minutes" Dr. Copurus Tells him.

"Then I guess that we got here just in time then" I say as I lead Goku and Gohan into the room.

Gohan's POV

"Videl what's going on?" I ask her. "What was it that you so urgently needed to speak to us about?"

"Well Gohan" she says standing up from her chair and starting to pace back and forth on the rug in front of dad and me. "It seems that I'm not a hu…" that's as far as she gets before collapsing to her hands and knees and she starts screaming in pain. I turn to Hercule to ask what's going on but he had fainted.

"MY SPINES ON FIRE PLEASE GOHAN MAKE IT STOP PLEASE STOP THE BURNING!" Videl screamed while sobbing in misery.

This seemed so familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen it before until dad shouts at Dr. Copurus. "How long have you idiots been suppressing her Sayian heritage, did you ever even let her grow into her Tail?" My dad shouts unleashing a temper that I had only ever seen him use on the battlefield when someone hurt one of our friends!

"Hercule has had me making the supresents for her since her birth when her parents died in a fight with some androids from the Red Ribbon army and they asked us to keep her safe." The Doctor says shrinking back into his chair as my father glared at him. "And no we didn't." the doctor says looking at the floor.

"You call this keeping her SAFE!" Dad shouts pointing at Videl who had at this point passed out from pain at this point his hair had start to flicker between blond and black before continuing before the doctor had a chance to answer."How much Sayian blood does she have" dad yells at the Dr?

"She's a full blooded sayian just like your eldest son there" he squeaks out pointing at me.

"You idiot" Goku shouts at the doctor unconsciously turning into a Super Sayian "first of all my eldest son is only a half sayian!"

"Not according to his and Videl's DNA structures aside from a very slight mutation that doesn't match the half sayians mutation in their DNA structures those two are full blooded Sayians according to the DNA."

Videl finally quit screaming after a couple of minutes although she was still sobbing quietly in her sleep. I Knell down picking her up in my arms and holding her bridal style before saying in my coldest voice to a just waking Hercule. "Her parents asked you to protect their daughter on their death beds and you do this to her!" I yell at the man "We're taking her with us Hercule take care of the paperwork to make her an emancipated teenager and if you even think about trying to pull anything remember this the WMA tournament that got interrupted because of the Buu mess is going to be re-held in a couple of weeks make no mistake I'll at least be entering and once I tell my friends what you've done I'm sure that they will be as well." I tell Hercule. "Oh and just to be clear this time unless one of my friends beats me to it I WILL be taking your title this time and if you try anything I'll not only take your title but I'll revile myself as the golden warrior and tell what happened with Kid-Buu and I mean what REALLY happened."

"Yeah but at least that Vageta guy can't enter" Hercule says shivering to himself slightly.

"Oh and why not" I ask him. "Everyone's memory was erased so no one remembers what he did and just so you know unless Videl asks me not to I AM going to be setting the record straight about the Cell games at the tournament." I tell Hercule now good night.


	2. choices and decisions

Irish Shift: Well its official I've decided to give this story a three to five chapter test run life span I'm new at writing but I promise to try and write a little more in each chapter that I write Mr Blue22, A. this chapter is for you because you two were the deciding factors in my choice

Wish

Chapter two

Choices & Decisions

=+= POV change

"speaker change

_-_-_-_ passage of time

{sound effect}

Videl's Point of view

"Mmhhh where am I, I ask sitting up in comfortable bed looking around I realize that I'm in Gohan's room.

"Oh Videl good your awake Gohan says coming into the room.

"It wasn't a dream was it Gohan I ask him?

"No Videl I'm afraid it wasn't

"How long was I unconscious for I ask him?

"Don't worry you've only been out for around six hours or so Gohan tells me um Videl I have some questions I need to ask you Gohan tells me and I need you to really think about your answers ok.

"Alright I tell Gohan just ask me what you want to know.

"Alright then Gohan says. First things first do you want to go back to Hercu…..

"I cut him off before he finishes his sentence before he can even finish Gohan I'd rather _die_ than go back to Mr Satan's house I yell at him.

"Ok then Gohan say with a small smile then I guess that you'll be wanting these then right Gohan said handing me a sheaf of papers.

"What are they I ask him taking the papers from his hand to see the in bold print across the top of the front page _**DECLERATION OF EMANCIPATION**_.

"Congrats Videl you are now officially an emancipated Minor Gohan tells me with a grin.

"You mean that Hercule doesn't have any control over me anymore I ask Gohan?

"Yep Gohan says but Videl I wanted to…

"Crap where am I going to live?

"Videl I…

"What am I going to do for money, food?

"Videl…

"I mean Sayians have huge appetites don't we?

"_**VIDEL!**_ That's what I wanted to ask you about I want to know if you would like to join our family Gohan asks me?

"You mean like adopt me I ask him?

"Well kinda….

"So I'd be your and Goten's sister and Goku and Chi Chi would be my parents?

"Well yes my parents would be yours but you wouldn't be my sister Gohan says with a serious face while reaching into the pocket of his Gi.

"What do you mean I ask him confused if Goku and Chi Chi became my parents then that would make me your sister wouldn't it?

"Not necessarily he tells me pulling box out of his pocket Videl would you Marry me Gohan asks me the look on his face telling me he was dead serious?

"Gohan I say starting to tear up I I.

"I understand if you don't want to and your still welcome to stay here Gohan says cutting me off Panic and hurt clear on his face.

"Gohan I yell cutting him off yes I cry tackling him in a hug of course I will. As Soon as I say yes the door bursts open and Chi Chi comes running into the room and scoops both me and Gohan into a bear hug. Welcome to the family Videl she tells me crying.

"Mrs. Son please don…

"Videl call me ChiChi or mom your family now even if you two aren't married yet ChiChi tells me. Oh my babies going to get married.

Chi Chi's POV

"Hercule did _**WHAT**_ too her I scream/ask Goku?

"He gave her pills that temporarily altered her DNA to that of a humans Goku tells me again.

"If I ever get my hands on him I swear I'll KILL HIM I scream. I mean what type of Bastard would do that to hi…. I stop as I hear Gohan Shout

"Videl!

"Do you think everything's alright I ask Goku concerned?

"Don't worry ChiChi Goku says I'm sure everything's just Fine.

"I'm going to go check on them just in case I tell him.

"I walk up to Gohan's door just in time to hear Gohan ask Videl to marry him and for her to say yes.

Hercules POV

"I have to get her back if I can just get her alone for five minutes I'm sure that I can get her to come home Hercule says to the people in front of him.

"Don't worry Mr. Satan we'll help you bring Videl home and A tall well built man in his early twenties says and anyone who tries to stop us will get a one-way ticket to the hospital. A couris of yeahs and we'll do anything we can to help you Mr. Satan were heard all throughout the crowd. So who kidnapped her Mr. Satan?

"No-one Kidnapped Videl she just ran away from home after we had a fight is all Hercule says to the crowd.

"Well do anything we can to help you Mr. Satan

Videl's POV

"So ChiChi asks how soon do you two intend to get married? We were sitting in the living room of the Son house about thirty minutes after Gohan had proposed and ChiChi had come running into the room.

"Well Gohan says we haven't picked out a date yet but after talking for a little bit we do know that we want it to be soon.

"I can call father and have him send out a minister the night after next if you two want ChiChi offers.

"Um excuse me Mrs. S… ChiChi cuts me off with a look that's say don't you dare finish that sentence. Sorry ChiChi old habits and all that heh.

"it's no problem Videl I know this must be a lot to take in all at once ChiChi says with a small smile. Now What did you want to know she asks me?

" Um how could your father have a ordained minister out her in two days time especially seeing as how this is the Ox kings territory and so far your family is the only one brave enough to stay for any real length of time in that Tyrants domain.

"ChiChi gives Gohan a reproachful glare. Gohan you didn't tell her yet ChiChi asks Gohan in a stern voice?

"Well actually mom I haven't told anyone at school about Grand-pa Gohan say's with a nervous chuckle looking down at the ground.

"Um am I missing something I ask them with a worried look on my face. And what's Gohan's grandfather have to do with any of this?

"Videl ChiChi says looking at me with a concern you'll probably want to sit down for this ChiChi tells me, Gohan has something pretty big to tell you.

"Um Videl the Man everyone knows as the Ox-king is my Grandfather so I'm technically a well a prince Gohan says in a nervous voice his hand going to scratch the neck of his head in the classic Son pose.

"Oh I say starting to fell dizzy so when I marry you that will make me a Princess I ask him?

"Yep I tell her I'm afraid so Goku says walking into the room.

"Does that mean that I'll have to give up fighting and learn a bunch of useless educate I ask in a shaky voice?

"Goku cracks up at the question. Videl let me ask you a question. Has being a prince EVER stopped Gohan from fighting in the time that you've know him?

"Well No I answer Goku.

"Well then why should it do that to you he asks with a smile?

Well if that's the case why are we waiting at all we have school tomorrow and personally I'd like to register the name change a sap I say with a grin causing to ChiChi to burst out laughing.

"Give me a second to call up my father then Oh and Goku go and get Vageta we're going to make this official by the sayians as well ChiChi tells Goku. Who simply opens up the front door letting Vageta as well as the rest of the Z gang in as well as the Ox King inn full battle armor except for his Helmet which he held in his hands and an extremely grumpy and nervous looking priest.

"I kinda thought that it might turn out this way so I kinda already got everyone Goku says with a laugh Goten comes running into the room to tackle Videl in a Huge hug.

"Are you really going to be my big sister Goten asks me with eyes as big as Dinner plates?

"Goku says with a laugh Goten comes running into the room to tackle Videl in a huge hug.

"Are you really going to be my big sister Goten asks me with eyes as big as Dinner plates?

"Yep looks like it squirt. Expecting what came next I cover my ears just in time

"Awesome I'm going to get a bigger sister to play with Goten screams starting to dance around.

"That's enough brat Vageta says effectively shutting Goten up although he was still doing his little dance. Now then let's get this underway shall we Vageta asks with a smile that manages to chill me to my very soul.

"Several hours later after the wedding was finally over Gohan and I lay down in our new room which was a wedding present from Bolma and Vageta, well Mrs. Son how do you feel Gohan asks me in a playful voice?

"Well I'm happy at the moment although it's going to be interesting to see everyone's reaction to the news tomorrow at school and Gohan we _are _telling them about grandpa that will discourage the saner members of my fan club although Sharpener may be a problem.

{sigh}

"Alright Videl although I can't wait to see that Idiots face when he finds out and if we tell people about Grand-pa then we're going to have to tell them who my father is Gohan Says.

"Don't you mean our father I ask him playfully?

"Yeah I guess I do don't I Gohan says with a smile as he drifts to sleep in my arms.

Well Happy Easter Everyone My Birthdays in 3 days and I'll try and post the next chapter by then oh and I'll do a chapter over the wedding if enough people ask me to well tell next time.


	3. A Prince Revield

Irish Shift: this chapter goes out to 4Gohan4 who has helped me immensely with this story and has even contributed something to the plot thanks man I owe you BIG time

Wish

Chapter three

A prince reviled

=+= POV change

"speaker change

_-_-_-_ passage of time

{sound effect}

Videl's POV

"Gohan, Videl mom says it's time to get up" Goten says as he runs into our room and starts to jump on our bed laughing."So did you two have fun last night" Goten asks grinning mischievously?

"What Goten how do you even know about that at your age I ask him blushing furiously while climbing out of bed?

"Me and Trunks found a couple of Master Roshi's special books last time we went over there" Goten tells me as he runs out of the room.

"I'll have to tell master Roshi to hide those books better next time I see him I mean if mom ever found out that Goten and trunks had found even one of his books I think they might actually kill him" unfortunately ChiChi was just coming into the room to make sure that they we're indeed getting up as Gohan said this.

"Oh no ChiChi said we won't kill him he could just be wished back if we simply killed him. No we're going to do something so much worse to him" ChiChi says walking out of the room to go pick up the phone to call Bulma. "You two need to be leaving soon if you don't want to be late" ChiChi calls over her shoulder "your lunches are on the counter and breakfasts on the table" with that she picks up the phone to call Bulma to begin plotting the neutering of the Turtle Hermit.

After a small breakfast of only twenty or so bowls of cereal Gohan looks at the clock "Shit Videl we have to leave now" Gohan says jumping up from the table and dragging me out the front door!

"Gohan why are we in such a rush this morning" I ask him slightly confused as we take off into the air as fast as we can and head towards the school? "I mean school doesn't start for another two and a half hours".

"Well I figured that you would want to get your cloths from Hercules house and to tell Eraser about getting married that I wanted to show you something that I had made for you last night" Gohan tells me this in such a mischievous tone of voice that makes me more than a little nervous.

"Oh" was all I said for a moment then "aside from my training gear and a couple of outfits there isn't really anything at that house that I want" I tell Gohan with a frown.

"Videl we can go after school if you want" Gohan says with a small smile. "Listen Videl I know that Hercules a bastard and more than likely he always will be but you shouldn't let that stop you from getting what's yours" Gohan tells me flying over to me to try and give me some comfort as we started to descend to towards the outskirts of town maybe a five minute run from the school if we use our full speed.

"Um Gohan" I ask him a little nervously as soon as we land? "You mentioned that you wanted to give me something earlier what is it exactly?

"Oh that you'll see it when we get to Capsule Corp" Gohan says the mischievous glint returning to his eyes as he starts to walk into the city as soon as we land.

"So it's something Bulma made" I ask him hopefully as I start to follow him?

"Nope" Gohan say's grinning now as he stops and turns to face me "Vageta made it and for your old training equipment I don't think you'll need it anymore" he says turning around and starting to run full out towards Capsule Corporation forcing me to follow suit.

Hercules POV

A nervous teenage boy walked up to the front door of the Satan Mansion his shoulder length light blonde hair swaying gently in the light morning breeze as he knocks on the front door he can't help but wonder why the world champion would want to see him for.

"Yes can I help you master Iyama" an elderly butler asks as he answers the door?

"Um yeah Mr. Satan asked to see me this morning" the blond says.

"Ah right this way then sir" the old butler says with a small bow to the young man before he leads him up the stairs to the third and down three hallways to a Large expertly carved set of double doors "master Satan is inside this room" the butler says before knocking and saying master Satan sir the young man you asked to come and see you this morning has arrived and opening the doors for the teenager bowing once more and walking away.

"Shapner Iyama" I say as the young blonde takes the seat across from me in my study. "My daughter Videl has been a close personal friend of yours for several years now correct" I ask the young blonde?

"Yes sir she has" Iyama answers me the look on his face softening ever so slightly at the mention of my now emancipated foster daughter.

"Do you think that she loves you" I ask him?

"Are you kidding she's crazy over me although she like to play hard to get whenever I try and ask her out but I know that's all just an act to make me prove that I'm fully devoted to her" the blonde teen says practically oozing cockiness from every poor of his body.

"Very well then you're aware that the WMAT that was disrupted two years ago is being re-held in one week's time correct" I ask him?

"Yes sir I am"

"I want you to enter it if you can beat my daughter in a fight I will allow you to marry her" I tell Iyama. "However if you see her at school today you have to ask her to marry you on the spot no matter where you are it doesn't matter you ask then and there do you understand me?"

Iyama's jaw drops and he just stares at me.

"I asked you if you understood me boy" I roar at him standing up from my seat.

Iyama jumps back out of his seat "yes sir" he says of course I understand you and you have my word that"….

"Mr. Satan" a man wearing a capsule Corporation guard uniform burst into my office panting from a long run. "Mr. Satan I saw your daughter enter into the main complex of the Capsule Corp compound with Mr. Briefs and Prince Son around twenty five minutes ago" the guard says panting

"What" I shout standing up so quickly that I knock over my desk and send papers flying everywhere.

"I thought that you'd want to know sir" he pants out before collapsing onto my overturned desk.

"What's your name" I ask the guard?

"Matthew Lyles" the guard says.

Whose this prince and what's he doing with there with my future wife" the teen yells enraged.

"Iyama can it" I roar at him. "Mesato" I yell as I press the button on a intercom system in the wall get my jet-copter ready I'm going over to the capsule Corp compound" I yell into the speaker.

"What about me" the Iyama boy asks me

"You go to school it will be starting in just thirty minutes anyway" I tell him

Vageta's POV

"Where are those two" I ask Bulma for the third time in the past ten minutes "the brat was supposed to have had his women her over half an hour ago" I say reverting back to my old nickname for Gohan in annoyance.

"Vageta calm down I'm sure that there's a simple explanation for this" Bulma says trying to calm me down so that I don't break anything.

Suddenly a message comes over the system "um yeah I caught two gang members outside of the entrance to the main complex after they broke into the compound could you please send someone to help me detain them until the police can arrive"

"Do you need me to call the police" I ask running over to answer the call.

"No I've already called them their on their way now." The man on the other end says

"Very well then I'm on my way down" I say turning off the two way.

"I'm coming with you I want to know what they were after" Bulma says following me out of the room.

Videl's POV

"Gohan wait up" I call out to him after tripping over my new tail what felt like the hundredth time this morning. "Stupid tail" I mutter as I catch up to him.

"Videl try just wrapping it around your waist like I do" Gohan suggests to me.

"Hold up you have a tail to" I ask him?

"Yep" Gohan says as I wrap my tail around my waist "and so does Dad, Vageta, Goten, and Trunks we just keep them wrapped around our waists in side of our clothes" he tells me as we arrive at the front gates of the Capsule Corps building.

"How are we supposed to get inside it's not like we have an appointment or something is it" I ask Gohan as he presses a button on the intercom outside of the gates.

"We don't need an appointment Videl all of the Z fighters have an all access pass for the Capsule Corporation compound that even allows access to the center complex" Gohan says to me right as a voice comes over the speakers.

The stores on the other side of the complex" the man on the other side of the intercom says "now please leave you two".

"See" I tell him as I start to turn around to go "I told you so"

"Um excuse me" Gohan says pressing the intercom button again My name is Goh… Gohan starts to say before he's cut off by the man working the intercom system.

"I don't care what you're name is leave now before I call the Police" the irritated guard says.

"What's you name" Gohan asks never letting go of the button.

"What business is that of yours "the guard snaps "but I guess telling you my name won't hurt heck it will save me some time because you can tell the police it for me." The jerk of a guard says "my name is Mathew Lyles worker code 7203ND3X21" the man says.

"Thanks I'll be sure to tell that to Mrs. Briefs" Gohan says picking me up Bridal Style and jumping up over the walls.

"What did you mean by that Gohan and how come you had to jump us over the wall I thought that all of you Z fighters had a full access pass around her" I ask him

"first don't you mean all of us Z fighters I mean even if we hadn't considered you a part of the gang after you tried to help us fight Buu, after last night I can safely say you're one of us" Gohan tells me "and secondly it's not because I'm one of the Z gang that I have full access to Capsule Corps it's because Bulma is my God mother" Gohan says "I mean for Kami's sake she's the one who baby set me when my mom and dad went out on dates if that guard had done his Job I wouldn't have had to jump over the wall"

"So you can marry into the Z fighters" I ask Gohan?

"What? What do mean by that Videl" Gohan asks me confused?

"Well you said that even you guys hadn't considered me a part of the gang after I tried to help you fight Buu, after last night you could safely say I'm part of the group I remind him and the only thing that happened last night that I can think of is my getting married to you" I tell him.

"Oh that" Gohan says as we round the corner of a building and come into sight of the main complex. "No I meant you finding out that you're a Saiyan I'm pretty sure that that almost automatically qualifies you as a part of the Z gang" Gohan tells me.

"You two Freeze" we stop right at the door of the complex turning to see Matthew Lyles running at us with a gun drawn. "So your part of a gang Huh" he says grabbing a two way off of his belt "I'm going to make you two sorry that you pulled this little stunt" Lyles Say's turning on the two way with a smirk "um yeah I caught two gang members outside of the entrance to the main complex after they broke into the compound could you please send someone to help me detain them until the police can arrive no I've already called them their on their way now."

A few minutes later the door to the complex opens up and Bulma and Vageta comes out of it while Lyles tries unsuccessfully to hide the gun out of sight.

Bulma looks at the gun still slightly sticking out of the Lyles uniform and then at Gohan and me "_**what are you doing leveling a **__**GUN **__**at my godson and his wife who I consider to be my god daughter**_" Bulma yells at Matthew "What are you doing with a gun at work in the first place that alone is enough to fire you" Bulma asks him?

"**But they broke into the compound**" Matthew says desperately, trying to save his job and after that I heard them say that the belonged to the Z gang and since I've never heard of any Gang by that name I figured that they must be new and were trying to make a name for themselves by taking you and your family hostage" Matthew says trying to sound like a hero but instead he just ends up pissing of Vageta by insulting his pride.

"That's just it Vageta says in a temper they shouldn't have had to break in their both on the full access list" Vageta says with a sneer "and I'm sure that when we look at the security footage from the intercom it will show them trying to tell you this Gohan was he the reason why your both so late" Vageta asks Gohan looking at both of us

"Yes he is" I tell him before Gohan has a chance to "his name is Matthew Lyles and his worker ID is 7203ND3X21 and if it's not too much trouble Bulma could you can his ass" I ask Bulma?

"Consider him Fired turn in your employee badge and two-way and get of my property" Bulma tells him. "Didn't you even recognize who this girl is she's Hercules daughter you idiot how dare you accuse her of being in a gang now get out"

After he's out of sight and ear shot I turn on Bulma "DON'T EVER RELATE ME TO THAT BASTARD" I yell at Bulma causing her to take a step back "not after what he did to me" I tell her in a calmer voice. (A/N they had told everyone what Hercule had done to Videl last night sorry back to the story at hand)

"Vageta I'm sorry but that guard took up more time then we had to spend here" Gohan says "do you have them ready" Gohan asks him?

"Yeah" Vageta says "here" he tosses Gohan to Capsules.

"Thanks Vageta I owe you a big one for this" Gohan says

"Then be here after school ends to spar with me in the GR bring your woman we can start her saiyan training" Vageta says with a smirk.

"Ok we'll see you then" Gohan says to Vageta although I think we might have to keep it down to ten G for now at least with her in the room.

"Hmmm I see your point well when we turn the G's up well just have her watch through the window for now and study our forms.

I look at my watch "SHIT Gohan we have to go now or else we're going to be late see you two later"

Gohan's POV

"Mrs. Vandaburgh is Principal Warrick in his office Videl and I need to talk to him" I ask the school secretary?

"Yes he's in" Mrs. Vandaburgh says "oh and Mr. Son please tell your father thank you on behalf of the school the next time you see him."

"What for" Gohan asks?

"You'll see so…

"Gohan are we going in or not" Videl asks me starting to get impatient?

"Let me see if he's got a minute" Mrs. Vandaburgh says going and knocking on Mr. Warrick's door. "Alright he says that he has a moment so you two can go right on in."

"Yes Mr. Son Mrs. Satan what can I do for you" Principal Warrick asks us?

"Well you see sir we needed to register a change in my name" Videl answers the principal.

"Oh and why is that Mrs. Satan" Mr. Warrick asks?

"Because my last name is no longer Satan as of last night it became Son when I married Gohan" Videl tells principal Warrick.

"I see well congratulations you too and don't worry I'll see to the paper work to make the necessary changes myself" Mr. Warrick says "now you to should get to class Homeroom started five minutes ago good day Mr. Son, Mrs. Son" the principal says before ushering us out of the office and on to class with a hall pass.

When we get to class the home room teacher is just finishing roll call "Ah Mr. Son, Mrs. Satan so good of you to join us" Ms. Hastle our home room/history teacher say's sarcasm just oozing out of her French accent.

"Actually Ms. Hastle about that my nam"… Videl starts to say before being cut off by Shapner.

"Videl Satan will you marry me" Shapner asks Videl the whole room goes quite while waiting for her response.

"You know Iyama it's pretty rude to ask someone else's wife to marry you" Videl says smirking holding up her left hand and show off her wedding band. "Especially when her husband's standing right next to her" she then says drawing attention to my left hand and the wedding ring resting on it Shapners face twists from cocky arrogance to enraged humiliation.

"You chose the BOOKWORM over ME he shouted" standing up and walking over to me cracking his knuckles as he comes, "You stole my women bookworm now I'm going to beat you into a pulp."

"That's enough Mr. Iyama" Ms. Hastle says before Shapner punches her in her face knocking her out.

"Now that she's out of the way where were we bookworm" Shapner asks.

"That's prince bookworm to you Iyama" Videl says.

"Shapner stops giving Videl a confused look "what why should I call bookworm over there prince" Shapner asks?

"Because Iyama "my Grandfathers the Ox King" I tell Iyama and the rest of the class with a serious look on my face.

"Yeah right Shapner says and your dads Son Goku the only man to have ever beat Hercule in the ring" Shapner says laughing.

"Actually yes he is" A voice says from behind Shapner. "Hey you two surprise."

"Dad what are you doing here" I ask in surprise turning around almost faster than the untrained I could follow.

"I'm here to administer the test that will says rather or not a student will be able to miss school to participate in the WMAT" dad says "and I just thought I'd stop by to see how my son and daughter in law were before heading to the gym oh and just so you two know just because I'm your father I won't hold anything back in fact I might just go harder on you two than on the other students" Dad says well I'll see you two in the gym later on dad says walking off.

"Then you really are a prince and the son of Goku" Shapner asks as Ms. Hastle wakes up and sends him to the principal's office with a note telling Mr. Warrick what happened and asking for Shapners expulsion.

Well this is the longest chapter that I've posted with a total of 15 pages and 3565 words Tomorrow's my Birthday and I'm going to take that and maybe the day after off to just relax and read some other peoples work for a change. I've decided to do chapters for up to through the WMAT I need eight character profiles if you want me to use a character that you've made send me in a profile if I get more than eight the eight best will be used this is NOT a first come first serve based contest I will be judging by quality if you want to send in a profile me e-mail is or you can send it in with a review or a message I'll be checking all of them and I'll pick from any of the three.


	4. Tests and Legends

Irish Shift it has occurred to me that I haven't given a Disclaimer for this Fan fiction so before the lawyers start to hunt me down I just want to say the following (I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z , OR DRAGONBALL GT) thank you know then on with the story I'll try not to make this one to short.

Chapter four

Tests and Legends

=+= POV change

"speaker change

_-_-_-_ passage of time

{sound effect}

Videl's POV

"So Videl is it true" Erasa asks me with a mischievous grin on her face as Gohan and I take our seats? "Did you and Gohan really get married last night"?

{sigh}

"Yes Erasa" I tell my friend with a sigh.

"Do you know what this means" Erasa squeals in excitement? "If the Ox-King is really Gohan's grandfather then that makes you a princess by marriage"!

"Yeah well I married Gohan because I love him not for some dumb title" I tell Erasa with an exasperated sigh.

"Alright class" Ms. Hastle says "quite down now please as you all are aware the WMAT is going to be re-hosted in just over a week. Now The school is aware that some of you may wish to participate in the competition so the school has decided to give a test to any student that wishes to take it", Ms. Hastle tells the class "the test will be administered to you by former WMAT champion Son Goku. But before any of you take that test we have history to do now please turn in your history books to page number two-hundred and forty-three" Ms. Hastle says.

"Um Ms Hastle why isn't Mr. Satan giving the test to us" a boy in the front row asks? "I mean no offense to Gohan but Videl's dad is the current champion so why doesn't he give the test to us I mean couldn't he play favorites with his son and Daughter in law" the boy asks?

"How dare you accuse my father of doing something like that if I do pass that test it won't be because my dad played favorites it will be because I've been training in the martial arts since I was five years old" Gohan practically yells at the poor boy!

"Yes well be that as it may Gohan and Videl will be given the same test as everyone else" Ms. Hastle says with a glare directed at the Gohan and boy sitting in the front row. "Now then since you two seem to have so much energy why don't you start us off Mr. Martin" Ms. Hastle says "then you can pick up where he left off Mr. Son."

Mr. Warrick's

POV

"How could she? How could Videl pick the book worm over _ME"_ Shapner thought as he stormed down the hallway fuming about the loss of his Women?

"Ah Mr. Iyama what can I do for you today" I hear Mrs. Vandaburgh ask Mr. Iyama in a pleasant voice?

"I need to talk to Principal Warrick please" Iyama tells her through gritted teeth.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Iyama, but Principal Warrick is on the phone at the moment" I hear Mrs. Vandaburgh tells Shapner as I finish my conversation with Ms. Hastle.

"Whatever I can wait then" I hear Iyama tell Mrs. Vandaburgh.

I open my door right as Shapner sits down on one of the benches spread out around the office "Iyama in my office _now_! After Shapner walks into my office and we both take our seats I take a moment to read what the note has to say. "Care to tell me what the _hell_ you were thinking back there Iyama" I ask the teen "I mean do you have any idea the amount of shit you just stepped in?

"So how long am I suspended for" Iyama asks me not really caring?

"Suspended" I ask him incredudusly "Iyama you don't get it do you" I ask the teen sitting across from me "you're not suspended"….

"Alright then I guess I'll just be going back to class then" Iyama say's getting up and heading for the door.

"No you won't I tell him now let me finish what I was saying you're not suspended you're expelled" I tell the dumbstruck teen "you're lucky that's all that's happening to you to Ms. Hastle wanted to press charges now clean out your locker hand in you student ID and get out of her and don't let me catch you back on school property or else we will press charges"

"_You can't do this to me_ _without me this schools sports team's wouldn't stand a chance_" he shouts at me!

"Well then I guess you should have thought of the before you attacked a teacher and besides I'm sure we can find someone to take you're place on the sports teams" I tell the irate teen "maybe Gohan would be willing to take your place if he's not too busy"

"That little bookworm replace me? Oh hell no this is all his fault in the first place!" Iyama rants.

"Oh and how is that" I ask the enraged teen?

"_**He stole my women**_" Iyama shouts "I had just received permission from Hercule Satan himself to ask Videl to marry me this morning and then when I ask her I find out that the bookworm had already married me last night! He probably made up that story about him being the grandson of the Ox-King and paid that washed up loser of a martial artist Goku to say that he was his father"

"Oh so he finally told everyone who his father and grandfather is did he" I ask Iyama "well it's about time if I do say so myself" I say with a smirk at the crushed/dumbstruck look on the face of the slowly deflating teen across from me "now I do believe I told you to get out of my school you can leave you student ID with me if you like."

Gohan's POV

"_**The legend of the Namekian Dragon.**__ The legend of the Namekian dragon dates back farther than even that of the legend of the Dragon ball like the legend of the dragon balls the legend of the Namekian Dragon states that whoever wishes up it the wish shall be granted but unlike the dragon balls one needn't worry about gathering anything together one simply needs to find it and wish upon I the last known possessor of the Namekian dragon was the Fortuneteller Baba the sister of the legendary Muten Roshi it is believed that the Namekian Dragon was originally designed to retrieve the Dragon Balls after they were used."_ I finish reading right as the bell rings.

"Alright class" Ms. Hastle say's as every starts to gather their bags, purses, books and for other assorted personal belongings "for homework I want you to do an portrait of what you think either the Dragon Balls or the Namekian Dragon looks like and then write a two page report on any of the history that you can find on the subject that you choose and I will be checking your history so be sure to sight you're sources. Oh and to anyone wishing to take the test that Son Goku will be giving please sign up now then any questions" Ms. Hastle asks as almost every guy and a couple of girls rush to sign up for the test?

"So" I ask Videl as we make our way towards our next class after both of us sign up for the test and make it into the hall. "What do you think dad will do for the test?"

"I don't know" Videl says looking at me with an almost comedic expression on her face "but knowing Goku he'll probably go a little bit over board due to overexcitement."

Shapners POV

"I can't believe this" Shapner fumes as he finishes cleaning out his locker. "Videl should be mine not that bookworms I'm way more deserving of a fine women like Videl then that, that _NERD_ Gohan is."

"Shapner hey Shapner is it true" Erasa asks as she runs up to me?

"Is what true" I snap at her?

"Where you really expelled" Erasa asks just a little to loudly for my comfort as several heads turn in our direction just to look away and start whispering among themselves.

"Yes it's true" I tell Erasa "Now leave me alone" I snap at her before storming out the front doors. (1) "Hey kid what are you doing schools still in session" a truant officer posted outside of the school's main gates asks me.

"Not for me it's not" I tell the officer "as of around eight thirty this morning I was expelled" I explain to the officer.

"Oh so you're the one huh" the officer say's?

"Yes if you were waiting for the student that got expelled this morning than that would be me" I sneer at the officer "what business is it of yours anyway" I ask him?

"Oh I just needed to get a look at you to program your face into the school security system under keep out the officer says with a smirk now what's your name the officer asks me?

"Son Gohan" I say with a smirk _"If I'm going down maybe I can take him with me"._

"Alrighty then on your way son

"Heh I can't wait for tomorrow when that bookworm try's to enter school grounds. Now then I should probably tell Mr. Satan about this I'm sure he'll want to know about this if only so he can beat the living tar out of the bookworm when he catches up to him.

=+= Hercules POV

{Knock, knock, knock}

"Mr. Satan sir young master Iyama is here to see you sir" Mesato my personal butler tells me before opening the door and Letting Iyama into my study.

"Iyama why aren't you in school" I ask the boy confused as I look at my clock "school still has another four hours to go yet doesn't it"

"I was expelled" Shapner tells me "but that's not what I'm here to see you about" Shapner rushes to tell me before I can interrupt him.

"Well then why are you here" I ask him?

I'm her to inform you that someone's already married Videl."

"What who dares take my daughter's hand in marriage!" I yell. "What's this punk's name" I ask Shapner?

"His name is Son Gohan" Shapner answers me "here I have a photo of him right here"

"Wait he's the one who married my daughter" I ask Shapner? "You're sure about this kid?

"I know right how Videl could fall for that bookworm when she has a real man right here perfectly willing to marry her"….

"Shut up Iyama" I cut him off "thank you for your information I'll do what I can to get you back into school" I tell Shapner "now please leave"

"Wait I have some good news for you sir" Shapner tells me. He says he's going to enter the WMAT so you can cream him in the ring and I'm sure that when Videl sees how badly you beat the bookworm up there's no way that she'll stay with him" Shapner says starting to get excited.

"Iyama thanks for the information now leave and this time I mean it."

"Yes sir" Shapner says as he leaves the room.

Mesato get me the principal of Orange Star High school on the line please.

=+=Videl's POV

The next three periods started off similar to the first with either me or Gohan correcting the teachers on my last name quickly followed by an uproar as our classmates either congratulated us or tried to challenge us to a fight only to be sent to their seats by the classes teacher to glare at us for the rest of class.

"Finally" I groaned as Gohan and I walk into the gym where Goku would give those of us who had signed up his test.

"Alright will everyone who signed up please come over here?" Goku asks and practically everyone in the room starts walking over to him. "Is this everyone" Goku asks? "Gee I was hoping there would be more people in the advanced PE class oh well" he says with a shrug. "Ok now the rules of my test are simple each of you will punch this machine and receive a random number and whoever has the number after yours will be your opponent the rules of the fight are the same as in the WMAT prelims when I was a kid you will have one minute to fight if you cry, land out of the ring, are knocked out, or if you give up you lose. Use of weapons are forbidden and will get you disqualified, substances you create from your own body are allowed if neither opponent is disqualified by the time their minute is up the winner of the match will be decided by points oh and hitting in the private parts or poking in the eyes are forbidden. Well those are the rules so lets start with deciding th…."

"Excuse me sir but what about girl's private parts" a slightly worried looking girl asks?

"Oh right thanks for reminding me" Goku tells her "intentionally groping a girls chest will get any male disqualified immediately your gym teacher Mrs. Excel will judge if it was an intentional group or not seeing as she's also the wrestling coach" Goku tells everyone much to the relief of several girls and the annoyance of several guys.

"Now everybody form a single file line in front of the machine" Mrs. Excel calls out in a no nonsense voice once everyone's lined up Mrs. Excel calls a start to the punching and after what felt like hours it was my turn Gohan had already gone and had gotten number one so he would be in the first fight against Aaron Martin. "Alright Mrs. Son it looks like your number twenty three up against Andrew Kaydi" Mrs. Excel says with a smile.

I know, I know a cliff hanger and I'm sorry for it but I need to post this chapter and I suck at fight scenes So I'm sorry and I'll try and make it up to you so please don't hate me.

This story takes place two and a half years after the boo saga so they're in their senior year and as such have their lockers on the ground floor.


	5. Test fights and dark designs

Irish Shift: sorry its taken me so long I really suck at fight scenes so sorry but know that the fight scene is done hopefully things will speed up again.

Wish

Chapter five

Test fights

=+= POV change

"speaker change

_-_-_-_ passage of time

{sound effect}

Gohan's POV

"So how long do you think you'll last against me Book Worm" Aaron asks me with a smirk flexing his muscles at me?

"Oh I don't think the fight will last too long" I tell Aaron with a grin as I start to stretch.

"So you already know that you're going to lose" Aaron says with a sneer what still flexing his muscles. "What happened to I've been training in martial arts since I was five years old" Aaron asks me in a high pitch nasally voice?

"Mrs. Excel is it alright if I change into my training Gi real quick before we start" I ask the teacher?

"Hmm do you have it on you" she asks me?

"Yep" I tell her reaching into my pocket and pulling out a capsule corp. capsule with a grin.

"Fine then Mr. Son but be quick about it" Mrs. Excel say's with a nod of her head.

"No fair how come Bookworm over there gets to change into a training Gi but I don't" Aaron whines his pale pimpled face darkening in anger? (Try saying that ten times fast)

"Well do you have a training Gi on you Mr. Martin" Mrs. Excel asks?

"Well no, no I don't mam" Aaron answers her. "But how did he know to bring one today?" Aaron asks her as I start to change into my training Gi behind a changing partition set up in the corner of the gym "his father had to have told him to give him an edge he should be disqualified" Aaron says to the teacher.

"Somehow I doubt the elder Mr. Son was able to tell his son or daughter in law anything about this seeing as he only agreed to do it this morning after they would have had to leave to get to school on time" Mrs. Excel tells him "now stop complaining and get in the ring" Mrs. Excel snaps at him finally losing her patience with the whining teen. "Gohan you have two minutes to get out here and into the ring or your disqualified" Mrs. Excel yells over to me.

"Sorry I'm coming now" I say as I step out from behind the Partition and jumping into the ring.

"You may begin when ready" Mrs. Excel tells us blowing into her whistle.

"I'm ready when you are" I tell Aaron sinking almost instinctually into my fighting stance.

"Bookworm how'd you get a body like that" Aaron asks as he charges straight at me in a head long rush?

"I told you already" I answer him with a smirk dodging to the side of his charge and grabbing him by the shoulder and left form arm while knocking his feet out from under him and using the momentum from his charge to turn and throw him from the ring "I've been training in martial arts since I was five years old" I tell him again as he crashes upside down back first into the wall and falling on his head knocking him unconscious.

Videls POV

"Wow Videl who knew Gohan was such a hunk" Erasa says with a deep blush as Gohan leaves the arena and the next fight gets set to fight.

"I did for one' I tell Erasa "and remember he's taken" I tell her with a playful glare and a light punch on the arm.

"Yeah, Yeah I know" Erasa says with a forlorn sigh. "Although I got to say Videl you really know how to pick em I mean he's smart, strong, the son of a former WMAT champion, AND he's a prince to boot.

"Yeah I know" I tell her with a happy smile as the fourth match ends and contestant numbers nine and ten step into the ring.

"Will contestant number twenty-two and twenty-three please step into the ring" Mrs. Excel asks?

"Well wish me luck" I say to Gohan and Erasa as I start towards the stage.

"Knock em dead Videl" Erasa shouts as Gohan gives me a thumbs up and an encouraging smile.

Hercule's POV

"I'm sorry Mr. Satan but I simply cannot allow Mr. Iyama back into the school" Mr. Warrick tells me over the phone "personally between me and you the teacher that he assaulted Ms. Hastle is debating on whether or not to press charges"

"Are you sure that there isn't anything I could do to change your mind" I ask the principle "I mean surely you could cut the boy some slack" I ask? "I mean after all he _did_ just find out that my daughter had run off and eloped with some Bookworm" I say trying to reason with Mr. Warrick.

"Well how about this Mr. Satan I'll let Ms. Hastle decide" the principal tells me, "if she decides to forgive him then I'll let Mr. Iyama back into the student body, however if she decides to press charges against the boy then you have to promise not to step in on his behalf so do we have a deal" Mr. Warrick asks over the phone?

{sigh}

"Fine we have a deal" I tell the principal before hanging up the phone. Pressing the button on my intercom "Mesato come in here for a moment would you" I ask my butler. "Mesato do you recognize this young man" I ask Mesato handing him the picture of Gohan "I know that I've seen his face before but for the life of me I can't place him" I explain to Mesato as he looks at the picture.

After a couple of minutes Mesato lays the picture back on my desk and give me a shocked look "Sir I do believe that this is the young man that was here a couple of nights ago" Mesato tells me.

"Are you sure about this" I ask him as my face starts to pale?

"Yes sir" Mesato tells me with a now slightly confused face "I'm almost one-hundred percent positive about it". "Why do you ask sir if you don't mind my asking" Mesato asks?

"Oh I uh I just wanted to know because it turns out that Videl married him" I tell Mesato thinking on my feet not wanting to tell him the real reason for my curiosity.

Shapners

POV

"I don't know what the Bookworm has on Videl that he could force her to marry him, but once I get Videl away from him I'll find out and when I do I'll take the bookworm out" I mutter as I pull out my cell phone and start calling in favors to get a group together to rescue Videl.

AN

Ok folks sorry for the long wait and the short chapter I really suck at writing fight scenes and my friend who usually helps me out with them is tied up in projects of his own so if someone wants to write a fight scene for Videl Vs Andrew Kaydi and send it in I'll gladly put it in well because of the results of the poll and the Reviews I got I've decided to continue on with the story although until things calm down I can't promise constant updates thou I'll try my best once again I apologize for the short chapter well later.


End file.
